Painless Wrath
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Era dor. x PEIN/DEIDARA, 30cookies, set: Verão, tema 05: Ira. Presente para Christie Bach x


**Sumário:** Era dor.

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne**

**Fanfic de presente para minha filha linda s2**

* * *

**Painless Wrath**

* * *

_30cookies_

_&_

_Presente para Christie Bach_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema 05: Ira_

* * *

_O fogo da raiva não consegue jogar isso de lado  
Não posso perdoar, ainda tenho rancor  
Toda a fúria te destrói por dentro_

-

The Offspring, "Leave it Behind" (Tradução)

* * *

Bateu os pulsos na quina da mesa e ouviu o som metálico das algemas acompanharem numa sinfonia desagradável. Olhou para os quatro cantos da sala de interrogatório e encarou o espelho ao seu lado direito. Haveria alguém ali? Era lógico, e ilógico.

Não que Deidara fosse uma pessoa paciente, mas até que não era tão ruim ficar ali. Era só diminuir o silêncio com suas mãos e pés e ali ficava agradável – e assim o fez. No entanto, não esperava que a porta se abrisse num estalido seco e de lá saísse a pessoa que o prendeu.

Olhos vermelho-alaranjados, cabelos da mesma cor. E cheio de _piercings_ e palavras frias. Nome desconhecido, assim como a forma de se tornar um policial. O homem se aproximou, como um leão preparado para atacar sua presa, arrastando a cadeira à frente do loiro num barulho que machucava os ouvidos, e sentando-se logo em seguida. Derrubou uma pasta de arquivo parda na mesa e retirou uma caneta de seu bolso interno.

- Nome. – sussurrou.

Deidara viu-se acuado, de forma que não sabia se aquilo era ou não uma boa idéia. Porém, o ruivo pareceu captar tal linha de pensamento.

- Se você não me disser, não sairá daqui hoje.

- Deidara. – disse, sem hesitar mais.

- Sobrenome.

- Kiirowa.

O detetive o encarou profundamente.

- O quê?

- Não é nada.

**X**

As perguntas não cessavam e o loiro sentia-se como se estivesse para morrer de tédio. O policial nem o encarava, apenas questionava e anotava, como um robô programado para aquilo.

- Pode me dizer o porquê de eu estar aqui, Sr....?

- Você não quer saber meu nome.

-…

- Telefone residencial.

Grunhiu, batendo a cabeça na mesa.

**X**

- Pode me dizer a quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

-… Duras horas ou mais.

- Quê? Pode me segurar por tanto tempo assim?!

- Posso te segurar por um período de vinte e quatro horas, se quiser. E eu vou.

**X**

Duas horas mais tarde, as perguntas cessaram. E Deidara já estava quase morto, entediado de alguma forma bizarra na mesa, encarando o detetive ruivo brincar com a caneta, divertido.

- Hey, quanto tempo mais eu tenho que ficar aqui?

- Vinte horas.

- Por quê?

A caneta girou no ar e bateu na mão do homem, antes de cair no chão, deixando para trás a tensão.

- Você realmente não sabe?

O loiro recuou, batendo as costas na cadeira. Era impressão, ou aqueles olhos ficaram brancos?

**X**

Mais duas horas. _Seis_ horas ao todo. E ele continuava ali, com o detetive estranho e ruivo, o clima de tensão no ar, e a dúvida pelo que fez. Estava morrendo, de várias formas. A pior delas era por aquele olhar branco.

**X**

- Há quanto tempo?

- Oito horas.

Bateu a cabeça na mesa, de novo. A madeira fria logo se acostumou com a temperatura de sua bochecha e ele fechou os olhos. Estava cansado daquilo tudo. Por que aquilo ocorria com ele? O que ele fizera naquele dia para ser preso?

**X**

_Correu pela praça pública, com seu típico mau humor. Aquela vida era a pior, concluía. E então tirou um saco pequeno da mochila e jogou em um latão de lixo. Três passos foram o bastante para que o objeto voasse, e seus restos caíssem pelo chão, deixando um odor fétido pelo local._

_- É assim que a vida é, um lixo. – sussurrou, pegando outro saquinho – E o lixo é reciclado em arte._

_E deu um sorriso demoníaco, antes de gritar sua típica frase de efeito._

_- ART IS A BANG!_

**X**

Sentiu algo frio em sua nuca e logo se levantou, assustado. Olhos vermelho-alaranjados encontraram-se com os seus azuis e Deidara engoliu seco, passando a mão na região que foi resfriada e sentindo a umidade ali presente. Demorou um pouco para notar uma soda gelada em frente a ele.

- Você está com sede. – não foi uma pergunta.

E ele estava.

**X**

Bebeu com cuidado o refrigerante, como se aquilo fosse algo envenenado. Encarava de soslaio o outro brincar com a caneta – de novo – e beber um café gelado.

- Qual é o problema?

- Nada. – e voltou-se para sua bebida, deixando que o líquido gelado calasse suas perguntas.

**X**

Quase doze horas. Era apenas isso que sabia, porque o detetive lhe contara. E o sono vinha lhe fazer companhia, mais uma vez.

- Não durma. – sussurrou o ruivo.

- Eu não consigo não dormir.

Os olhos se tornaram brancos de novo. E o sono se foi, temporariamente.

**X**

- Não vai me contar mesmo seu nome?

- Já disse que não.

- Então pode me dizer como chamá-lo?

O policial o encarou, frívolo, e deu um sorriso que gelou a espinha de Deidara. O que era aquilo? Um sadomasoquista?

- Chame-me de... _Pain_.

E tudo ficou claro.

**X**

- Eu estou preso pela baderna que fiz?

- Hum? – e a caneta parou de girar.

- Por explodir aquelas coisas, no parque público. – era isso, não?

A caneta voltou a dançar pelo ar.

**X**

Por quê? Era só isso o que ele queria saber. _Por quê?_ Pain o mantinha ali por um motivo. Qual era? _Qual? Por quê?_

Bateu a cabeça na mesa, de novo.

- Não durma. – a voz do ruivo ecoou, distante.

Dessa vez, não surtiu efeito.

**X**

_- Deidara, por que você explode as coisas?_

_- Por quê? Ora Itachi-san, é simples! – e deu um sorriso alegre – Porque quando eu fico com ira do mundo, eu sinto que tenho de torná-lo melhor._

_- Por isso você usa as explosões? – Itachi perguntou, tirando seus óculos de leitura – Para deixá-lo mais bonito?_

_- Sim! Concorda comigo, Itachi-san?_

_- Não. Mas concordo com Kisame que você deve ser parente de membros da Al Qaeda. – e sorriu._

**X**

Um baque poderoso na mesa o acordou, assustando-o novamente. Pain, de novo, com seu olhar vidrado, dessa vez, mais selvagem.

- Eu te disse para não dormir.

- Eu não consegui. – grunhiu, esfregando os olhos.

- Me obedeça.

- Eu não obedeço ninguém! – e levantou-se.

Isso era ruim, mais um ataque de fúria, ali. Não, aquilo era péssimo! Sasori-danna mesmo lhe dissera para manter-se calmo e controlado, ficar entediado, não se descuidar. Mas não dava.

**Não. Dava.**

Respirou uma, duas vezes, e nada. Sempre fora uma criança que, quando explodia, tornava-se cega e destruía qualquer coisa. Por isso as bombas, e a arte. _Itachi-san_, sussurrou mentalmente, como se o amigo fosse ajudá-lo naquele momento. Levantou-se, sentindo tudo girar. Teria sim, naquele instante, problemas com a polícia, quando jogasse tudo o que havia lá – incluindo Pain – pela janela de vidro.

- Sente-se. – o ruivo sussurrou.

- Não me enche! – rosnou, num trincar de dentes.

Girar, girar, girar; Pain, Pain, Pain; explosão, explosão, explosão; Sasori, Sasori, Sasori; Itachi, Itachi, Itachi; bombas, bombas, bombas.

E o som de alguém sendo jogado contra a parede.

**X**

- Abra os olhos. – a voz fria ecoou, acima de si.

- O quê...? – a visão voltou ao normal, e um ruivo com a boca suja de sangue o encarava.

Pain. Em cima. Cintura. Deidara.

- Você tem ataques de ira, certo? Eu sei como curar isso.

Pain tocou os cabelos loiros e afastou a franja.

E dois lábios selaram-se num beijo com gosto de sangue.

E Deidara foi jogado ao chão.

**X**

Sentiu as algemas marcarem seus pulsos, enquanto tentava desesperadamente arrancar aquela maldita gravata.

- Alguém vai nos ver. – sussurrou, enquanto sentia seu cabelo ser puxado junto com a sua blusa.

- Não há ninguém aqui.

Puxou-o para mais um beijo, enquanto sentia sua calça ser retirada pelo detetive ruivo e estranho.

E então sentiu. Não era ira, nem fúria, nem som de explosões. Era adrenalina, e corações batendo junto, ao lado do sexo selvagem e o som das algemas prestes a se quebrarem. Lembrou-se do apelido.

_Pain_.

Dor. E era dor. E ele gostava. E...

* * *

**N/A.:** Fanfic dedicada à Chris, minha filha s2 Espero que goste, viu filhota? Não sei se ficou bom, mas a Chibi disse que eu explorei o tema bem demais, então eu acredito nela, te amo, amor s2 Quem já não teve esplosões como essa?

Enfim, agradeço à yeahrebecca e suas ItaSai maravilhosas que me fizeram terminar a fic há tempo 8D e caso alguém queira me perguntar de onde saiu isso, foi do sono, onde eu me recusava a dormir até terminar isso 8D

**Reviews?**


End file.
